Harry Potter And The Three Fates
by Eagle12
Summary: Minerva and Richard Potter, the twin saviors of the Wizarding world. Unfortunately to ensure their safety, for six years the eldest triplet, Harry, had to live a nightmare with the Durselys. Now a man that has been fighting in the forest of Cambodia for the past six years, returns to the UK. Read as events foretold before our time, unfold. WBWL
1. Phrophices

"_Thrice they defied the controller of the snake_

_And twice family failed him for their own sake._

_Born when the dog days die,_

_And found by the Hunter when the surge is high._

_Trained in the tradition of old, new, and foreign to, _

_The hunt for the stone that is hidden by the hearts desire_

_ shall reveal a truth hidden by lies._

_The pretenders will fall before they face the power of the Snake_

_Blood tries to turn back time._

_Only to fall to those who live where his heart lies." _

_Last Prophecy Spoken by the Oracle of Delphi to Socrates _

_"A champion chosen to compete in a challenge of meant for three not six._

_Born on the day the Sabbath begins in the fourth week of the seventh month._

_with aide found from favors, the true champion shall rise through the challenges_

_to do battle against the pretender, who has risen from the blood fog._

_He joins forces with those he holds dark feelings for_

_to save the one that dose not need saving. _

_A choice of mount will make a difference in the end."_

_Prophecy by Nostradamus to the magical ruler of France Henry II_

_"__The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... _

___born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... _

___and the Dark ____Lord will mark the chosen as his equal, but the chosen will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... _

___and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ... _

___the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies ..._"

_Prophecy made to Albus Dumbledore by Sybill Trelaweny_


	2. Chapter 1

**This is the third story. If you want me to work on this one read review and vote in December. Also don't forget to read the others. I don't own harry potter.**

* * *

_"_Speaking"

_'Thoughts'_

_"Spells/parsel tongue"_

* * *

Mr. Vernon Dursely, of number four, Privet Drive was an extremely obese man that made a full grown blue whale look small in comparison, and today of all days he was not happy. The day had started out perfect; his house hadn't been egged the night before, which was Halloween, his son Dudley had got more candy than any other kid on the block,this morning he had been given a promotion by his boss, Mr. Green at Grunning's drill company, who then invited him to lunch. It was around then that his day started to go south. It was little things at first, a piece of owl shit on his shoulder; a man dressed in bath robes screaming about how everyone, especially muggles, should rejoice for He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was slain. Now the last straw had just arrived in the form of a small boy, no older than a year, with a lightning shaped scar, and black hair lying on his stoop in a basket with a letter addressed to both him and his wife Petunia. Glaring at the letter Vernon quickly tore it open. As he read the letter his face took on a deep shade of violet, '_How dare those, those FREAKS, demand something of me and my normal family and then have the audacity to threaten us! Well I'll show those freaks just how normal people deal with stuff like this.'_ Vernon thought as he set the letter down and picked up the basket that contained young Harry, before walking back into the house calling for Petunia, slamming the door with his foot.

The fat man never noticed the tall gnarly form of Albus Dumbledore, head master of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, staring at number four from the end of the street. The old man could only shake his head knowing that this singular event would have dramatic repercussions in the future. He hated the idea of separating a child from his family; but, if it was for the greater good then sacrifices must be made. Glancing at the house one more time, Dumbledore walked to where the wards ended and disapparate from Privet drive.

**Moments Later a small farm house outside of Hogsmead.**

If one were to ask about James Potter and his wife Lily, they would get a multitude of responses. "Hard working, respectful, and all around great people" would be what their colleagues would say.

"No one better to have watching your back in a fight," would be a response from the Order members.

"An extremely talented witch and a hard working fool," would be the response from their classmates, excluding Severus Snape, along with several other people who need not be mentioned, who had an entirely different opinion on James. Though if one were to look at the James Potter now, you would not see that, instead you would see a man on the verge of a nervous breakdown.

The reason you may ask is simple, just last night his family had been attacked by Voldermort himself. The wards placed around the house held for several minutes giving him enough time to warn Lily and send a Patronus for help. He had tried his best to hold of Voledemort, however even his best was not enough since he had been hit by an immobilization curse, before being dragged up the stairs by the fiend himself.

Arriving at the nursery room, Voldemort blasted the door open. After a short fight Lily found herself struck by a full body paralyses curse. Grabbing both of them Voldemort leaned them against the wall, this allowed him to see that Lily had placed the triplets in the same crib, making it easier for her to defend them. Now though he was going to watch as Voldemort killed his children.

It was then something amazing happened, though neither Lily, nor James could see what happened, thanks to Voldemort blocking their view, as he casted Avada Kedavara, the air around the crib seemed to shimmer for a minute like a mirror as it was struck by the curse. A second later the room was filled with unearthly green light and an unholy scream, before everyone was thrown by an invisible force as the roof came crashing down. James took a deep breath as he felt the emotions welling up inside of him, when he heard the sound of the Floo system. Turning around James saw his best friend, and fellow Order Member, Sirius Black step out of the fire place.

"How are you feeling mate?" Sirius asked as he pulled James into a bear hug.

"Like shit man, Lily just regained consciousness from the attack on the hospital, my family is broken just for its own protection, the Potter Mansion was destroyed, Rose is dead, and Karl blames us." James said which got him a horrified look from Sirius.

"Wait back up; I know that you guys were attacked by Voldemort, but what the bloody hell did I miss when I was out doing damage control?" Sirius asked. So James took a deep breath and started to explain. "

You remember how both Karl and Rose told us not to trust Wormtail?"

"Yea, I remember they told us that he was weak and would do anything for power, or to be on the winning side. Karl threatened to fry him with a lightning bolt if broke his oath as a Secret Keeper. I hope I find the measly worm first or there won't be anything left." Sirius said with grim determination.

"Now, Padfoot don't do something you will most likely regret let me and Dumbledore handle him." James said his expression turning sour.

"Anyways, Rose thought it would be a good idea to keep an eye, when Karl went to Asia to eliminate some creature that had attacked an ICW convoy. Anyways, she followed him to one of his meetings with Voldemort, and was discovered. Apparently she retreated to the mansion hoping to protect the evidence she had gathered and fought them off from the second story. She took down five of his inner circle before she was killed with the killing curse. They burnt down the mansion just to make sure that all the evidence she had gathered was destroyed.

Then we had to deal with twelve Death Eaters that decided to avenge their lord, so they attacked us at the Hospital. They broke through the wards that the order had placed on the room that the kids were in as if they were nothing. If it wasn't for Dumbledore checking the triplets magical levels at the time we surely would have died. Even then Lily still succumbed to magical exhaustion. She woke up just two hours ago." James said as he took a moment to compose himself.

"Hey, Prongs everything is going to be fine, your family is safe right?" Sirius asked which got him a sniff from James.

"What's wrong?" Sirius asked with fear creeping into his voice.

"Did you feel the ward when you flooed here?" James asked as looked at the door to the nursery where his wife had locked herself in.

"Yea, and I got to say that thing is powerful, what type of ward is it?"

"It's called the Phoenix Fire Barrier, first the Secret Keeper is a Phoenix, Fawkes in this case, so they can't reveal the location through talking they can only lead those who we have invited that have not been here before, so no apparition in a one mile radius, secondly it causes anyone who has evil intentions towards us to not be able to get within fifty yards of the driveway unless they want to feel like they are on fire. If anyone comes here to actually do harm and fights the pain, they are set on fire. As for anyone who accidently discovers this place will forget about it the second the house is out of view." James said getting a whistle from Sirius.

"Damn that is some impressive magic."

"It is; however, it comes with several drawbacks. The first being that only someone with Dumbledore's core size could power it, anyone else tries it they can expect to either become a squib or dead." This caused Sirius to pale at the necessary power.

"The second thing is that it can only protect four people." James said with tears streaming down his face while Sirius just looked at him with wide eyes.

"Who?"

"Harry."

"Why?" Sirius asked, shocked that his friend would take such a drastic measure.

"Cause we didn't have time to find an alternative! After the attack four Death Eaters were unaccounted for and if one of them were a ward breaker we would be screwed. I tried to find another way but we couldn't take the risk! I offered to be the one outside the ward, but couldn't since I need to help take care of the kids. It was the only viable option at the time. I just wish that we could do it differently." James said as he finally lost control of himself and broke down.

"I understand mate, but there had to be another way." Sirius said.

"There wasn't another way. We had several powerful blood wards placed over the room, and they still broke in. Harry was the safest option because they were targeting the Richard and Minerva, since Dumbledore proclaimed them as the chosen." James said as he tried to reign himself in. Sirius just plopped down into a lounge chair; he was shocked to see his friend in such a state.

Several minutes later both men heard someone knocking on the front door. Grabbing his wand James went to the peep hole and quickly recognized the tall form of Albus Dumbledore. James opened the door to let Albus in before leading him to the lounge where Sirius was. "Is Harry safe?" Sirius asked when he saw Dumbledore enter the room.

"Yes, he is with Lily's sister, Petunia and her family. While I was there I placed several powerful blood wards on the house, and apparition wards over the neighborhood and the house itself." Dumbledore said, though he was now getting the stink eye from Sirius.

"Is there any way I can make sure my baby is fine? I don't trust my sister; she has all ways stated her displeasure for magic." Lily asked as she walked out of the nursery. Dumbledore nodded and reached into his robes and pulled out a sack. He then reached into the sack and pulled out a beautiful, solid sliver, multi faced, bracket clock.

"This clock is enchanted to show the ward strength, Harry's physical well-being, mental well-being, and magic core size." Dumbledore said as he pointed to each of the ticking faces, before setting it down on the end table.

"Though I must warn you, the clock is very fragile and if it gets damaged I fear that the enchantment will break. Lily I would like to ask if I may see Richard and Minerva?" Dumbledore asked only to receive a nod from Lily as she glared at James. Rising Dumbledore saw Sirius rise to.

"Sirius may I ask what you plan on doing?"

"I plan to take a page from Karl's book and go introduce a little shit named Wormtail to pain." Sirius said as he stepped into the fire place and disappeared into the floo network. Dumbledore could only shake his head and hoped Sirius didn't do something stupid.

Dumbledore quickly closed the nursery door as he heard the sound of James screaming in pain, before turning his attention to the saviors of the Wizarding World, Minerva and Richard Potter. While none of the Potter triplets were identical Dumbledore couldn't help but notice the similarities between Harry and Minerva. Both had James's face, high cheek bones, and black hair, while Harry had Lily's green eyes Minerva had brown eyes like her grandmother, and like her brother Minerva had a scar on her face, though hers was in the shape of a crescent moon and it was more towards her left temple. Richard though had his mother's face, and her burgundy colored hair, while his eyes were hazel in color like his father. He too had earned a scar from that night on his right cheek it was in the shape of a coiled snake.

"I am sorry little ones for separating your family like this, I just hope that you all will be strong enough to face the challenges that the future holds."


End file.
